


The Path to Hell is Paved with Good Intentions and Frozen Lawyers

by multifascinate (talkativelock)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Chance Meetings, Ficlet, M/M, evesdropping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkativelock/pseuds/multifascinate
Summary: “I swear to God, when I get there if you’ve ruined our chances- of course you’re ruining it! You’re you! What do you mean ‘what do you mean’?”Hajime almost laughs. This guy is a complete and total asshole.





	The Path to Hell is Paved with Good Intentions and Frozen Lawyers

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is crossposted from my tumblr for archival purposes. Original ficlet can be found [here](http://talkativelock.tumblr.com/post/164087916717/).
> 
> Ficlet is prompted: "meeting on a park bench au"
> 
> Special thanks to Dory for editing.

“Listen, okay,” the businessman sitting next to him says into his phone, “you just have to- no, Tobio-chan, don’t you dare.”

Hajime looks at the stranger out of the corner of his eye. He looks kinda frustrated, his hair perfectly in place the way all rich people’s is and his suit perfectly pressed. Other than the expression on his face Hajime would even call the stranger cute. Hajime hunkers down in his oversized coat and keeps listening, because the stranger will never know that he’s eavesdropping. 

“I swear to God, when I get there if you’ve ruined our chances- of course you’re ruining it! You’re you! What do you mean ‘what do you mean’?”

Hajime almost laughs. This guy is a complete and total asshole.

“Listen, Tobio-chan, just put down the case file and back away slowly and I will look it over when I get back. Yes, you can do that. I mean it, Tobio-chan.”

Hajime does laugh then but he manages to turn it into a cough. The businessman sends him a courtesy glance, the kind you send strangers all the time to make sure they aren’t evil incarnate, but then he does a double-take and starts scanning Hajime with interest. Hajime does not like the look in his eyes.

“Tobio-chan, I have to go. Don’t do anything without me.” The stranger hangs up the call and honest to god licks his lips. There’s no point in avoiding it now so Hajime meets his stare head on.

“No,” Hajime says.

The attractive stranger actually pouts at Hajime as though he’s taking away a treat of some kind. “Oh, come on I didn’t even introduce myself yet.”

“I’m not interested,” Hajime says but he’s not getting up to leave even though he really should.

“I’m Oikawa Tooru, attorney at law,” Oikawa says, reaching out a hand in Hajime’s direction, “and your new best friend.”

Hajime feels his lips twitch in amusement. “Iwaizumi Hajime,” he introduces before he can think better of it, “and I’m not your friend.”

Oikawa laughs out loud and it sounds ridiculously good. “Iwa-chan, so mean.”


End file.
